


海市蜃楼

by IreneSheng



Series: 第七重天 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Season 03 Episode 01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Arguing, Begging, Bottom Barry, Control, Dirty Talk, Eobard Being an Asshole, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Flashpoint (DCU), Floor Sex, Hate Sex, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know how realistic this is, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Inaccurate Canon Dialogue, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Lubricated Penetration, Not Canon Compliant, Pet Names, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Seduction, Self-Hatred, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Some Humor, Some stuff besides Porn, Strong Language, Suit Porn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Eobard Thawne, Voyeurism, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, slight orgasm delay, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 不为任何特殊原因，艾尔伯德·斯旺在闪点世界里勾引了巴里·艾伦。





	海市蜃楼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167608) by [UnknownSatellite84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84). 



巴里拥有他想要的一切。

每天他醒来，从自己的房间下楼走到餐桌旁，坐在他妈妈身边。过去十七年他都做着这样的白日梦，而现在他就活在这个梦里。他有美丽善良的母亲，只要他想就和和她说话。他还再次拥有了父亲，比他记得的之前那条时间线上更开心，更爱开玩笑。更好的是，他的父母拥有彼此，蠢蠢地相爱，因为他改变了时间线而非常幸福。

他甚至可以和他们一起做再常见不过的事，像是听新闻。现在新闻头条正在说闪电小子再一次对上了他的对手。

_掠夺者。_

_就像逆闪电。_

他把那个轻蔑的、愤怒的黄衣极速者赶出脑海，专注到生活上，这条时间线上的生活，从他十一岁起就想要的生活……现在的生活是真实的，他就在这里生活，呼吸这里的空气。闪电小子也证明了，有人在拯救世界，所以他就不必这么做了。宇宙在告诉他，他终于能幸福了。

_不论斯旺说什么……_

他抱住他的母亲。她是如此真实，他没有在做梦，他救下她了。

“怎么了？每天你都这样拥抱我，好像你已经好几年没见到我了一样。”

“我只是……太爱你了。”

“你猜我碰到了什么？一对儿老夫妇想把他们的公寓便宜租出去。”

“……你想让我搬出去？”

“不，当然不，但是……你想过约会吗？”

“实际上……你记得我告诉你的那个喜欢去吉特斯的女孩吗，我就要约她出来了。”

“你是说上个月你一直在跟踪的那个女孩？”

“我没有在跟踪她。我只是在鼓起勇气约她。我就要约她了，就今天。”

“好吧。”

早饭后，他在吉特斯停下，发现艾瑞斯正坐在桌边喝热饮。

但他一个字都说不出来。

每次他鼓起勇气，都会有一个阴暗的声音在他脑子里回荡。

_这不是真的，这都是幻觉，都是蜃景。_

他看着她站起来走到柜台边，把茂密的黑发拢到脑后。她在甜甜圈柜前停下，拿出手机来发短信。巴里犹豫了，从橱窗外凝视她。

不。 _一切都是真的_ 。

他会和她说话，约她出去，证明斯旺这次错了。

你永远都不会真正快乐……

他走进吉特斯，告诉自己，“拜托，你已经和她说过无数次话了。”他走到她身边张开嘴。 _嗨，我是巴里，你是？艾瑞斯。很高兴认识你艾瑞斯，你愿意和我一起吃饭吗？_

他本来就要说出口了。

出现了一阵噪音，他四下张望，但不论制造出噪音的是什么，它都已经在一阵金光中消失了。

有一瞬间他准备追踪黄衣人，然后才想起他已经不在他的生活中了。逆闪电已经被囚禁了起来，而他刚刚看到的黄光则无疑是闪电小子。巴里短暂地回忆起他压在柜底的深红色闪电侠制服，有些事让他无法对之前的时间线彻底放手。

他呼出一口气。

挂在墙上的电视机换了频道，“突发新闻：掠夺者和闪电小子再次相遇……”

巴里再次看向艾瑞斯。她收起手机，似乎完全没有注意到他。

另一条时间线上的艾瑞斯会和他打招呼，拥抱他，给他一个大大的微笑。她会 _看到_ 他。

 _假的，假的，都是假的_ ，他的脑海里回荡着。

他生气地转身就走。还有一件事他能做，就是找出来城里的这个新极速者是谁。

 

 

第二天，他再次尝试接触艾瑞斯·韦斯特。

啊，他想，这开始像成为闪电侠的第一年一样了。他很紧张，只是想说些什么，什么都行，但是他的嘴和被胶水粘住了一样。他对她的背影变得非常熟悉，因为他竟然不能上前和她搭话，如果他能……

乔疲惫又一团糟，毫无生气地瘫在巴里长大的那座房子里的沙发上的样子闪现在眼前。

_这都是你的错。_

他溃败地垂下肩膀，转身离开了吉特斯。

他不能。

斯旺是对的。他不能和艾瑞斯搭话的原因，就是因为一切都太假了。他甚至都没有对自己承认过。无论如何，他怎么会有这么美好的人生？唯一的答案就是不会。这不是他的人生，这不过是幻觉，是海市蜃楼。斯旺用各种方式都确保了，先是假扮成哈里森·威尔斯，现在是不肯闭上他可恶的嘴。

 

 

巴里准备好应付斯旺任何混账言论，扭开空荡荡的仓库的门。他走进去，关好身后的门。他走进只有稀疏几盏顶灯的巨大黑暗空间。斯旺从牢笼里看向他，几乎不可见地冷笑了一下，然后站了起来。

“晚饭。”巴里在笼子前摇晃大贝利的袋子。

斯旺带着他惯常的傲慢回应，“里面最好有扭扭薯。”

“人类可以三周不吃饭，如果我是你我会万分感激。”

“哦，你不会对我那么做的，是吗？”艾尔伯德假笑着说，“毕竟，你是个英雄。等等，我忘了，你不再做英雄了是吗？你已经很久没有再穿上红色的制服去帮助任何人了。”

“这条时间线上已经有闪电小子了，我不必再做闪电侠。”

艾尔伯德的嘴唇曲起来，“这个迷人的年轻极速者是谁？你知道吗？你在乎吗？”

巴里好奇那张面具下的人是谁，但他不能揭示他的能力给这个新的超英只是为了找出他是谁。

艾尔伯德继续说：“现在你只想像个可悲、迷茫又孤独的男孩一样，在这条虚假的时间线里，在这场海市蜃楼里，把自己藏起来。”他吐了口口水，“让时间和一个喝醉了的疯汉操两分钱就能弄到手的廉价婊子一样一遍又一搞你和你最爱的人们。”

斯旺的污言秽语总是让人印象深刻，巴里讽刺地想，但他什么都没有说。他的心里升起一种只能用“憎恨”来描述的感觉，当然，它比简单的仇恨更刻骨。这种感情一直都在，但没有一个词能概括它。它就是存在，也会永远持续下去。

他交叉手腕站在斯旺面前，拿着快餐袋子。他知道艾尔伯德即使非常渴望也不会求他，不会向他要。巴里可能不会让他的囚犯挨饿，但他也有脾气让斯旺饿上一两晚。

他昨晚可能已经饿过斯旺了。

“所以，”艾尔伯德换了个话题，“如果你死了我怎么办？”他在尝试别的计策，尝试更加难被发现的方法，好像他们都默认了这场游戏。

“你什么意思？”巴里问。

“除了你还有其他人知道我在这儿吗？因为要是你从这儿离开，和你亲爱的妈妈开车从悬崖上摔出去……”

“闭嘴。”巴里没有让步，他还没完全准备好交出他拿着的奖励。他发现他很享受斯旺不停看向快餐袋子又快速移开目光的事实。他知道这小小的折磨不会让他在任何一方里赢得分数。斯旺不会要的，他永远都不会。他也知道这不好看，但他也不会停止。

逆闪电叹气：“我真恨你。”

“彼此彼此。”

短暂的沉默后，艾尔伯德问道：“你想过我 _为什么_ 恨你吗？”

“我已经问过你两遍了。”巴里说，“第一次你说那不重要，第二次你说自己看到在未来我们是敌人。你从没正面回答过。”

逆闪电笑了起来。

巴里耸肩，“我知道这不是全部的真相，但是我现在弄明白了，你根本不在乎，所以我不会问，我也不在乎。”

“将来的你可不会这么蠢，”艾尔伯德说，“但你绝对在变成 **他** 。”他几乎是唾出的最后一个字。

巴里摇头回应，“你让这件事听起来很糟。”

“你期待变得冷酷无情吗？”艾尔伯德说，“我可不期待。”

“你呢？你是个威胁，是个反派。”

“我是吗？”

“你是个杀人犯。”

“你也是。”艾尔伯德回答，“你改变了时间线，重置了所有的生命。从那刻起地球上逝去的每条生命都是因为你。”

“我修好了你打碎的东西。你才是毁了每个人人生的人。”

“你没有修好任何东西。你只是把它打得太碎了，以至于你自己都分辨不出来。它还会继续破碎，直到你能长点脑子。我做了我不得不做的事，你做了你想做的事。”

“你为什么不得不做？”巴里向前一步，突然说，他知道自己被刺激了，但他无法控制自己，“你为什么不得不杀了我妈妈？”

艾尔伯德干巴巴地回应，“我当时是要杀你，我只是临时凑合。仅供参考。”

“是啊，你看看现在结果怎么样。”巴里能感到自己拧出了残忍地冷笑，而他只能模仿他在这个世上最憎恨的人，“你死在了杀死我母亲而产生的那条时间线里。”

“我不信。”艾尔伯德肯定地回答，“你不仅比我弱，还蠢。我怎么可能被你这样的人杀死。”

“杀你的甚至都不是我，”巴里笑了，“你的曾曾曾曾曾曾祖父为了阻止你自杀了。”

“如果他成功了，那因为悖论，你也不会存在。”艾尔伯德说，“我所有的可能时间线都已被抹除，因此时间线会回归到原始的时间线。我的祖先可能还活着……就像我说的，你不可能杀死我，我已经超越了你的规则，闪电侠。”

“好吧，别信我。这毕竟不是我的命运。”他摇晃手里的袋子，“你是不是不想要？”

艾尔伯德只是盯着他，他的目光让巴里脊背发冷，那是纯粹的憎恨。

有时，巴里知道自己在玩儿火。但是这团火被囚禁了起来无处可逃，所以他就是控制不住自己。

“你可能找到了办法抑制我的速度，闪电侠，但是我会逃出去的。事实上，我确定你会主动放我出去。而且当我出去，我会是英雄，你就是反派，一切都会反过来。哈，逆反过来。对你来说真讽刺。”

斯旺说出了巴里心里想的话。他讥笑了一声，眼神更深了。他斜靠在笼子上。巴里意识到他想离开，他们之间只隔了一层玻璃和金属。

“所以，”艾尔伯德小心地说，“你还在跟踪艾瑞斯·韦斯特小姐吗？你是怎么坚持下来的？”

巴里生气了，“什么?和你没关系！”

“哦，所以你没有否认，”艾尔伯德笑了，“真有意思，你看，你能跑去所有你想要的时间线，好让你喜欢的女孩围绕着你，但是你却没办法 _享受_ 。”

“我说了闭嘴。你真恶心。”

“或者说 _拥有_ ，你甚至都没办法 _触碰_ 她，不是吗？就好像买了一辆好车却从来不开。”

巴里一拳砸到了牢笼上，和他的宿敌面对面。

“怒发冲冠了， _英雄_ ？”

巴里只是盯着他。

“还是你更想要帕蒂？你更喜欢金发？”

巴里惊讶地张开了嘴，“你怎么知道她的？”

艾尔伯德只是微笑，“我知道你的一切……琳达·帕克怎么样？闪电侠，那么多性感火辣的女人都在等着为她们的英雄倾倒。而你却在这里，单独和我一起。”

“你这个变态！”巴里说，这是他第一次纯粹因为恶心而向后靠。他现在该走了。他知道艾尔伯德是为了那个天杀的快餐袋子才这么做，但是因为一些原因他还是不能离开。他站在那儿，忍受着艾尔伯德扭曲病态地喋喋不休他所知道的巴里的爱情生活。就好像巴里物化了这些关系，这些关系什么都不是。

他觉得恶心。

_我发誓，如果他敢提贝蒂·库珀……_

艾尔伯德笑着说：“她们都配不上中城的神明吗？”

巴里沉下脸，他脸上的肌肉都开始痛了，“你真一团糟。”

“是什么让你得出了这个结论？”艾尔伯德的额头重重撞上玻璃，“我只是在陈述事实，你知道的。你15分钟前就该走了，你想折磨我。你这个虐待狂……不过，我比你更擅长折磨人的游戏。无论如何，毕竟我是个好导师，教会了你这些。”他的笑容扭曲地如同恶魔，“你这次究竟是想赢过谁呢？”

巴里感到自己的胃就翻搅，心脏砰砰直跳。他感到屋子里变得闷热，汗水挂在他的眉毛上。

斯旺确实是一团火。

 _把袋子给他，把袋子给他，把那个混账袋子给他，蠢货_ ——但他不能，而他现在也不知道为什么。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”艾尔伯德的手指以催眠般地缓慢速度在牢笼的玻璃上上下滑动，“我觉得你只是需要别人踏出第一步，真是个小麻烦精，得让别人约你出去对吗？你想，为什么得是你先呢？毕竟在二十一世纪，百分之九十的情况是男人去勾搭女人。”

 _快走，巴里_ ——他的脑子突然说—— _把袋子给他然后快他妈走_ ！

他没有走。

艾尔伯德歪着头，眼里闪着精光，“哦，我知道了。”他的声音里含了别的意味让巴里脊背又一颤。“有意思，真有意思。”他语气变了，“你能拥有任何一个女人，但他们都比不上你 _真正想要的_ 那个，是吗？”现在他的语气变成了讽刺。

事情正在失控。巴里脑子里所有的警报都在高声作响，红旗纷纷竖起。而他还是站在那儿，听着看着，让他的宿敌折磨他，因为局势变了。

他不能就这么算了。

接下来最让他不安的事发生了。

艾尔伯德张开嘴，发出一声无耻又色情的呻吟。他呼吸变得急促，眼神也更深了，“过来，帅哥。”他喘息着，摇晃着臀部一下下顶在笼子的墙上，“给我吧，我知道你想的，呃啊。”

巴里的脸立刻烧了起来。他感到一种陌生而缠绕的感觉，那是同等的尴尬和烦扰冲刷过身体……而且还可能有其他的情感。令他惊讶的是，他居然没有迫切地想吐。

“给我吧，”艾尔伯德又呻吟道，“全部都给我，小玩偶。”他舔过玻璃墙面，留下一道唾液的痕迹。

“天，你真恶心。”巴里低吼，他走上前把快餐袋子塞进插槽里，一秒都不想再多留。

他不该能这么快的，艾尔伯德抓住了巴里的手，他俯下身亲吻了它。

巴里目不转睛地愣住了，袋子从他麻木的手上掉下来，落到牢笼里的地面上。

“来吧，巴里”艾尔伯德靠着他的手低声诱惑，用胡茬磨蹭巴里的皮肤，然后张开嘴啃咬巴里的指尖，甚至还一边说话一边吮吸，传来湿漉漉的吮吸声，“我可……从来都没说……要你给我……食物……”

 _什么鬼？！_ 巴里发出愤慨的声音，把手抽了回来。他的手已经恶心地湿透了，他乱抹在自己的夹克上，甚至都在发抖。他发誓发抖是因为愤怒。“混蛋。”他骂道，但他的声音却是破碎的。

“快来吧。”艾尔伯德直勾勾地看进巴里眼里，舔湿自己的嘴唇，再次催促道。他像是一只盯上猎物的饿虎一样盘踞着，“你实际上不想要艾瑞斯，因为这太简单，太完美、太正确了。至少，你不想和她上床。你当然想做爱，但不是和帕蒂或者其他任何人。和他们做爱都是有意义的，但你还不想要牵绊，是吗？相信我，我太了解你了。我比你更了解你自己。”他又笑了，“取而代之，即使你不该这么做，你也想要 **我** ，就在此时此刻， _禁忌_ ，但美味。而且考虑到你恨我，我知道你在这里逗留的时间比应该的要长。你想要我，因为这个举动没有意义，而且你不需担心自己表现出来有多想要我，在此时此刻。”他脱下自己制服的上半身，裸露出自己的胸膛和肚腹，甚至还有一些那里的金色毛发，“甚至未来的你也和我睡过。”

巴里移不开自己的目光，他只能惊惶地结巴着问：“我我我我我做过？我、我不会的。我、我、我不能……”他摇着头后退了一步。

艾尔伯德用手掌抚过腹股沟，再度呻吟了一声。他像是表演一样摇晃自己的屁股，逆闪电制服的两腿间明显鼓胀了起来。

天。

欲望像闪电一样，没由来却高速击中了巴里。他自己的裤子也变紧了。

_操。如果能释放出来，那就太好了。_

这些见鬼的想法到底是从哪儿来的？他怎么他妈的还没离开？

不，这是错的。

他现在不该站在这儿，被那个天杀的操纵者、心理变态、扭曲的杀人凶手搞硬。

他不能。

这是错的。

然而，他有无数机会离开，他却没有。

他不想离开。

“求你了。”艾尔伯德笑着轻哼，弓起脊背，展示自己赤裸的腹部，“闪电侠，让我狠狠操你，操到你神志不清地尖叫我的名字。”

在他自己都没意识到前，巴里就进入了那件囚室，牢门狠狠摔在他身后，自己锁上了。他俯下身，狠狠把艾尔伯德推到地上，两个人的嘴唇撞在一起。他尝到了艾尔伯德的味道，对方的手指穿进了他的头发里。一只手握紧了他的肩膀。他被掀翻在地，逆闪电跨坐在了他身上。

然后他意识到自己究竟做了什么。操——

“我又对了。你想要我，过去就想，将来也会继续想要我。”

巴里扭动着身体，尝试把艾尔伯德推开，但艾尔伯德顽固地留在原地，对于一个被囚禁了一个月的人来说，他是在太强壮了。

“啊-啊，”艾尔伯德谴责道：“你没有真的以为自己能在上面吧？”他低头朝闪电侠冷笑，“现在轮到我了。”

他撕开巴里的衣服，低下身去亲吻巴里的脖子、胸膛和腹部，在上面又吸又咬。

巴里无法控制住自己的呻吟声，快感充满了他的身体。

 _老天啊_ 。

他有段时间没有做爱了。他不确定这就是他脑子里那个问题的答案，但是会 _一上来_ 就这么激烈吗？他不这么认为。

“我没让你摸你自己，闪电侠。”

巴里发现自己手伸到下面正在自慰。他挑衅地看了自己的宿敌一眼，动作更激烈了，“好像我得听你的似的。”

艾尔伯德拉开巴里的双手，把它们摁在地上，“事实上，你得听，我在掌控一切。”他喘息着，“你会听话的。”

闪电侠挣扎着，试着震穿出去。他突然意识到在这件牢笼里，自己也不会有神速力。他突然害怕了，仅仅因为他把控制权给了对方。

“天，你这样真美。”艾尔伯德喃喃道，他半睁着眼睛，盯着巴里的眼里半是色欲半是崇拜。

尽管赤裸着被逆闪电压着，他说的那些话让巴里脸更红了，热量在他的胸腔里炸开，他的皮肤那么烫。他在这种目光下非常不安，努力不硬去想整件事，因为他不确定他自己能接受自己做了什么。

艾尔伯德说：“我告诉过你我们未来会上床，但我说过你的癖好是被赞美吗（praise kink）？”

“什么？”

“你如此迷人。”他用气声说，再次低头亲吻和啃咬巴里的身体，“你绿色的眼睛，古铜色的头发，柔软的肌肤……”

巴里能感到自己身上温暖的吐息，他想呻吟，但他忍住了。他的阴茎硬地发疼，天，他想给自己撸一发，“……摸我……”他喘息着，推动放在自己腰上的那双手。

“时机未到，闪电侠，时机未到……哦，闪电侠，你的腿，修长又有力。我爱死它们环绕着我了。还有你的手，这么灵巧，如此诱人。”

巴里呻吟，手握成拳头。操，这些话怎么会让人这么“性”致勃勃。他咬住下唇不让自己发出声音。

“你的身体。”艾尔伯德目光流连，好像那是一件艺术品，“比例这般完美。你的人鱼线，当你因为快感曲起身体的时候，没有什么能比得上它们。”

巴里的阴茎流出前液。操。“斯旺，”他喘息着，渴望关注。

“你如此英俊…...”

“斯旺。”他收回之前的话，他想要肢体接触，不管怎样，他想要被抓紧，被人在身上狠狠磨蹭好释放掉这种压力，这些小腹里的痛感和胃里燃烧的烈火。

“你的阴茎，”艾尔伯德说，“这么完美。形状和大小都恰到好处。像我一样没有割过包皮，厚实，我爱死它在我身体里的感觉了。”

“求你了！”巴里喘息着，他就要被这种快需求逼疯了，他想要，什么都行，来给他快乐，来满足他。

“求我什么？”艾尔伯德阴暗地笑了。

“我想要……你……操我。”巴里攥紧了手，“求你了。”

高压的沉默中，痛苦的几秒过去了，他们凝视的目光在燃烧。随后……

“好吧，既然你这样求我了，我的玩具，”艾尔伯德回复道。他把手放在巴里身上，迅速脱掉了巴里的裤子和内裤，然后把巴里的双腿抬到自己肩上。闪电侠感到他的手腕又被握紧，狠狠摁在地上。他甚至都没有试着抵抗。他 _想要_ 这些，他 _需要_ 这些。

“对你来说，这会粗暴又痛苦。”

这是唯一的警告。

艾尔伯德毫不留情地直接插进去，唯一的润滑就是前液。巴里痛苦地尖叫，转开脸不去看艾尔伯德大获全胜、充满欲望甚至疯狂的眼神。被另一个人填满的感觉是如此不同。艾尔伯德开始又快又重又深地捣他。他又粗又大，皮肤和皮肤碰撞在一起，有些刺痛。巴里不可抑制地呻吟，这痛太过超过了，都有些让人振奋。他还没意识到自己在做闪电侠被一个又一个超能人扔来扔去的时候就已经习惯了疼痛，他还没意识到怀念这种疼痛，但他也知道被最大的敌人这样操是他应得的，

“斯旺，再用力些……”

艾尔伯德听后更狂热地操进操出，他也更快了。

这太他娘的疼了，但他发现自己彻彻底底地在享受。

然而巴里感到自己变得越来越热，随着艾尔伯德干他身体里的那点，痛苦正逐渐变为欢愉。他大声地喘息，控制不住自己的呻吟。呻吟声在他呼吸间溢出，啊，好棒。

“啊……”

“你把我的阴茎吃得真好，”艾尔伯德低吼着，“它让你变得更……那个二十一世纪词是什么来着？更性感？我的小宠物闪电侠，这么合作，你是不是已经忘记自己姓甚名谁了？”

“天！”巴里惊呼，汗水顺着他的皮肤滑下，他的腰腹都在燃烧。他觉得自己的阴茎会在高潮的时候爆炸，他确定自己的后穴在流血。

“我就当你肯定了。”

巴里彻底迷失了，他像在肢体和感官的海洋里溺水了一般，只能喘息。他紧闭着眼睛，却能感受到艾尔伯德死死攥着他的手腕，他的手指牢牢压在巴里身上甚至足以留下淤青。巴里感觉到艾尔伯德的唇齿现在都在他的颈边，还有摩擦在他身上的胡茬。逆闪电的防摩擦制服也压在他身上，两个人已经完全同步了。

这太疯狂了，太恶心了。这是错的。

这也非常完美。

他能感到体内狂野且毫不留情地操弄。

艾尔伯德抬起身体，换了一个不同的角度研磨。

“操……啊……天。艾尔……伯德，求求你，摸摸我，让我射。”

“你不需要那些也能射，”艾尔伯德喘息着，继续操他，“你会的，我相信你，巴里。”

那些话萦绕在耳边，就好像另一个艾尔伯德对他说过的一样，就好像艾尔伯德知道……

巴里陷入了更深的无意识，他的思维震颤着，而且无法复原。

“你是我的，巴里。你本就该这样，和我一起高潮吧。”

巴里的腿软了，好像肌肉都变成了果冻，他的脚趾蜷起来。

他听到艾尔伯德又深又长地呻吟。他感到艾尔伯德压在他潮湿的身体上颤动。艾尔伯德高潮了，湿热的感觉溢进巴里的身体里。

一切都变白了。巴里僵直地一颤，“艾尔伯德！”他射了，精液浓厚而满足的漫出。他无助地呻吟，无法控制地颤抖，大口吞下空气，眼里都是星星。逆闪电还在抽插，还在高潮。

结束后，巴里满脸潮红喘息着倒下。他隐约感觉到艾尔伯德抽了出来。

巴里精疲力竭，连神经都在刺痛，但他感到放松。也有些疼，就像和宿敌争吵没有上床过后一样。

那一瞬，强烈的自我厌恶击中了他。

他闭上眼睛。

他怎么能让杀害他妈妈的凶手这样干他？

更糟的是，他怎么能享受这场性爱？

艾尔伯德拉起裤子，倚在笼子上疲倦地眨眼，“这太棒了，我还以为这条可悲的时间线上没有什么好事呢。”他的手慵懒地伸向大贝利汉堡的袋子，把它拖到自己身边。

巴里没有说话，他坐起来，因为身体的酸痛而蜷缩，试着不要注意大腿上有东西滴下来的感觉。他低头看向自己，胸口和肚腹上都布满了零星吻痕和白色液体留下的湿痕。这些爱痕在他一离开这个牢笼后就会消失，但看到它们还是让他恶心。

 _我他妈的做了什么？_ 他颤抖着想， _我他娘的到底做了什么？_

巴里清楚地知道自己做了什么，他觉得羞耻。

甩开这些想法，他捡起衣服，一起把他们都穿上。他注意到自己衬衫上的扣子被扯掉了，所以他把夹克的拉链拉了起来。他知道自己到家后就会洗一个很长时间的冷水澡。他要离开，但在牢门前停了下来。他看向艾尔伯德。

“不能有下一次了。”他喃喃说，“不能。”

“会有的，而且远比第一次容易。”

“操你的。”巴里离开牢笼时尽量不让自己一瘸一拐。

“我会那么做的。”艾尔伯德欢愉的声音紧随在后，“非常感谢。”

闪电侠跑了起来，离开了这间仓库，神速力已经把疼痛都赶跑了。

他模糊地思考着逆闪电为什么没利用这次色诱的机会逃出去。

但他知道为什么。

_他认为我会主动自觉放他走。_

_我不会的，永远都不会。_

 

 

巴里蹒跚着走进仓库，艾瑞斯在他身边。

艾尔伯德冷哼：“糟糕的一天,巴仔（Barr）？准备好结束你的这场海市蜃楼了？”

没有回答。

这是一副悲惨的场景，闪电侠像一只被人踢了的狗崽一样一瘸一拐走向他。天，这太棒了。莫名的，虽然他才是被锁在笼子里三个月的人，但很多意义上，他才是胜者。不，这是命运。他知道这回发生，他只是在耐心等待。

艾尔伯德用愉悦的音调打招呼：“似乎是未来的韦斯特-艾伦夫人。”

“巴里告诉我不要听你的任何一个字。”她说。

“现在那可是个坏主意，”他回应，“因为我是有答案的那个人”他看向巴里，然后又看向她，“除此之外，我保证我和他上床的次数从来都比他和你多，如果你想，我可以给你些建议。”

“什么？”艾瑞斯惊讶地问。

“闭嘴！”巴里唾道，他转向艾瑞斯，“像我说的一样，别听他的。”

她摇摇头，脸上出现不信任的表情。艾尔伯德不确定她是不相信自己还是巴里，但这非常令人愉快。

他笑道：“我赢了。”他控制不住幸灾乐祸地看向闪电侠，“所以我今天能为你做什么，小淘气?我认为这是拒绝3P？”

“我告诉你闭上你的臭嘴！”巴里猛然说，“你知道我需要你做什么。”

艾尔伯德笑道：“我知道，但是我想听你说。”

巴里下巴绷紧了，牙齿磨来磨去，用充满憎恨的眼神盯着他，“我需要你杀了我妈妈。”

“这是我的荣幸。”

“我恨你。”

“我也恨你……有时候我想知道我们中谁才是对的……”

巴里打开牢门，把逆闪戒递给他。艾尔伯德接过来带上。

他走开，等着巴里向艾瑞斯道别。

等告别完后，闪电侠试图奔跑，却蹒跚着跌倒。

“天，我希望我能杀了你。”艾尔伯德低头轻蔑道，他抓住巴里的衬衫，“但今天，我是英雄。”随后，他抓着自己在世界上最憎恨的男人向前跑进了时间线，“然而我承认我会怀念我们的性爱的。”他说着跑了起来。

巴里什么都没说。

直到——

艾尔伯德说：“我们绕路，”他把闪电侠扔出了时间线，他把巴里推到墙上。

闪电侠警惕地盯着他，“斯旺，别——”

“嘘——”艾尔伯德吻上巴里，一只手伸进巴里裤腰，一手放进他两腿之间，“最后一次。”

巴里颤抖着蜷进他怀里。

_“……最后一次……”_

END


End file.
